Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (4 - 2 \times 3)) \times 3 $
Answer: $ = (6 + (4 - 6)) \times 3 $ $ = (6 + (-2)) \times 3 $ $ = (6 - 2) \times 3 $ $ = (4) \times 3 $ $ = 4 \times 3 $ $ = 12 $